Leslie and Teri: The Story
by FanBoy752
Summary: Read the story of an unusual couple, Leslie and Teri, as the story will explore their short moments together and their friends will bring them closer or drive away each other. At least 1000 Words per chapter. Ideas are now open, and OCs are acceptable for one character per chapter ONLY. Mainly LesliexTeri. New within every week or two after a new chapter.
1. Comforting (Pilot)

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K Fanfiction Rating for Mild Romance)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**Comforting (Leslie's Feelings Short Story)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Supporting Character**: Penny, Gumball, and Darwin

**Setting**: Apparently, after The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings) with events in 'The Pressure' and 'The Third' are mentioned

**Summary**: This is a short story about Teri comforting Leslie's fears about being bullied like he is a girl

**(Note: Of Course, Leslie is Male and Teri is Female, no fan-made offence. I am also currently supporting LesliexTeri (LesRi/TeSlie) pairing/couple, you can help make the pairing popular with care)**

-Elmore Juinor High, 1:00PM-

At the school, Penny is closing her locker as Teri is walking to her, trying to talk something. Earlier at the time, Leslie is missing after Tina bullied him, thinking the boys that he is like a girl, despite Leslie is a boy. Right now, Teri is worried about him as she walking in the hallway, right past Gumball and Darwin

"Hello, Teri" Gumball and Darwin greeted to the paper bear as she sadly greeted "Yeah, hi, Gumball and Darwin" they noticed how Teri feels today as Darwin politely spoke

"Teri, are you okay?" Darwin politely asked to her "Did you get sick?"

"No, guys" Teri replied as she explained why she is worried "I'm worried about Leslie"

"Really?" Gumball asked because he thought she is worried about getting sick "Because usually you're worried about germs"

"I know, Gumball" Teri replied "See, he's missing after Tina bullied him, some boys thought he is a girl, but he isn't. You guys know he is a boy, right?"

"Of course, Teri" Gumball answered honestly, they also know that Leslis is a boy "Me and Darwin met Leslie before he make friends with Tobias. Why?"

"Well, the problem started when me and Leslie are at the cafeteria" Teri explained about Leslie's gender crisis as her flashback started

**Flashback (Italics are Teri Voice-Over)**

Early morning in the cafeteria...

_Leslie make a virus joke for me and I was laughed because his joke is against getting sick_

"Leslie, you're so cute about making jokes" Teri laughed airy as Leslie did make a joke

"Sure, Teri" Leslie replied and then he slowly stare into Teri's beautiful face "And I was like looking at you the whole because I'm..." as she knew what he is saying, she comforted his nervousness with her hand

"You don't need to be nervous, Leslie" Teri nervously said to Leslie as she draws more blush on her face "I was shy too" what she draw makes their face closer together as they are about to kiss

_We were about to kiss each other but someone near us are disgust about it_

"Eww" Jamie disgustingly said, cutting their near-kiss moment "Girl-to-girl kissing? Now that's more disgusting than boy-to-girl" and everyone laughed except Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie, and Molly, Leslie starts to sadden as Teri defended him

"What!?" Teri offended to Jamie "Leslie is a boy, why would you say that he's a girl?"

"Oh look" Tina teased to the couple "Your friend is blushing because of you" and they laughed again and, again, Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Carrie, and Molly didn't laughed

"Please, leave him alone" Teri can no longer defend Leslie because they are making fun of her

Teri slowly drew a tear on her eye, Leslie tried to comfort her as she is about to cry

_Leslie and I were embarrassed about what Jamie said about 'Girl-to-girl kissing', it was a mature thing, but I kow Leslie IS a boy. Before lunchtime, Leslie ran away after he is bullied by Tina. I begged her not to hurt him but she gets the only choice is to destroy Leslie's pot with pride_

**End of Flashback**

"There, that's what happened" Teri ended her flashback as she just leave Gumball and Darwin "I'll be going to Penny, bye" and she walked away from the Watterson brothers to find Penny

"Hello, Teri" Penny greeted to Teri kindly as she is worried about someone, even she is worried about germs of any kind, she is more worried about her friend, Leslie

"Hi, Penny" Teri worriedly asked, tired of walking because she checked every room of the school to find the flower "Have you seen your cousin, Leslie? I've looked everywhere around the school and I can't find him anywhere"

"Well, not to mention" Penny answered in curiosity "I had"

"You do?" Teri asked

"He said that he has problems about making friends with the boys" Penny explained about her cousin's problem "Because they convinced him that he is a boy. When Tina bullied him, Banana Joe argued me that he is a girl, I was on Leslie's side because he is my cousin" after the peanut explained, Teri started to get more worried as she slightly nod

"Wow..." Teri sadly replied, then asking "I guess he doesn't want to be friends with the boys, other than Gumball and Darwin. Where is he?"

"He told me to meet you at Molly's yard where her treehouse broke" Penny answered kindly as Teri gasps in amazement because she can finally find Leslie to comfort his fears

"Thanks, Penny" Teri thanked her for finding him as she is determined to find her flower boy to comfort his gender crisis

-Molly's Yard, 2:00PM-

At Molly's Yard, formerly where her treehouse is here, Teri is still finding him around the area of Molly's residence

"Leslie, where are you?" Teri called as she walks around Molly's area, when she arrived at the spot from the treehouse "Leslie!" she called in surprise as Leslie is sadly sitting on the tree stump of Molly's Treehouse

"Teri!" Leslie exclaimed as he saw his friend who read his saying to Penny "You do know what I said to my cousin" as she walks near him, Teri noticed that Leslie cried off-screen, hinted by the tears of his eyes

"I know you have a bad day" Teri comforted as she puts her hand to his leaf "That's why I find you to comfort your feelings"

"Thanks, Teri" Leslie thanked her because he has a friend who never bullied him like a girl, cried as he hugged Teri "You're the only one who never make fun of me"

"What happened to you?" Teri sadly asked to him, knowing that his pot has cracks "Your pot is about to be destroyed"

"It's cause Tina throw me to the dumpster" Leslie cried in hurt "She thought that I'm a girl, but I wasn't, I'm a boy"

"Now, now, Les" Teri calmed Leslie down with shushing as she shared her feelings being bullied "I know the boys make fun of you, I also too. Because they thought "I'm so weak that I can't hurt anyone"

"So, do you mean" Leslie said before making words for Teri "You're like me"

"Leslie, when we are weak" Teri sweetly explained as she wipe his tears like a caring mother "We can be strong by facing our fears together that's why I'm a germaphobe because I was disgusted a lot with germs"

"I'm so glad that I have a friend who knows me more, Teri" Leslie replied to her, started to comfort his fear

"When you acted like a girl, you are special to me" Teri briefly explained how she feel "And I first thought you're a boy, I couldn't believe my life that I'm in love with you, saying to you "My boyfriend is so old that he doesn't have a babysitter."

"It's true" Leslie told the truth to Teri "I don't have a babysitter"

"I was lying to Masami" Teri also said the truth to Leslie, revealing her friendship with him "That's why I referred my boyfriend you, Les"

"Teri" Leslie then asked while sniffing softly "Was it okay if you can stay with me for awhile?" his request makes Teri crying, not sadness but ecstatic, as she draws a tear in her eyes with her pencil, also blushing together

"Leslie, I'd love to" Teri cried happily before she leaned to him "Because I love you" after Teri confessed her love to Leslie, she slowly put her lips into Leslie's lips, kissing together with comfort

As they Leslie and Teri shared their kiss together, Molly was going to her yard with her lawnmower as she saw the couple making out. Molly smiled as she watched them stopped kissing, Leslie and Teri smiled because they know love is peaceful. Molly awed as she mow her lawn to remove tall grass on her yard

After three minutes of Leslie and Teri staring and hugging, Teri asked to Leslie, now longer fearing of his gender crisis "Do you want to go to my house?"

"Sure, Teri" Leslie accepted undoubtedly as they go to Teri's house, going for a visit because they become couple, even Leslie argued that he is a boy, acted like a girl or not, what matters to him is Teri because she is like a caring mother in his life.

**The End... but the story begins in the Next Chapter**

**FanBoy752: Leslie and Teri: The Story is in need of your requests. Review with theme to suggest a chapter for Leslie and Teri. Original Characters are welcome in this story for only One Character per Chapter or Mini-Arc.**

**Rules: OCs should be from the canon series. No Fanmade Relatives of any family. And should not be used from another series. Otherwise so will have to judge if it is decided to have a cameo appearance or not.**


	2. The Beginning

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K to K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**Leslie and Teri: The Story**

**Mini-Series Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Mini-Series Supporting Characters**: Penny, Gumball, and Darwin

**Summary**: This anthology will depict a male pink flower named Leslie and a female paper bear Teri as the story will explore their short moments together, in or out of the school, their friends will bring them closer or drive away each other

**Idea for the Story (Author's Note): The Main Pairing of this Story is LesliexTeri, very unusual pairing because some thought Leslie is a girl while others thought of Leslie as a boy. For now, the show confirmed Leslie as a 'he'. Teri though is a boy in the Early Reel of the show, but changed to Female, making them a good idea to match them.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning (Setting is prior to the series)**

-Elmore Junior High-

-Ms. Simian's Classroom, 9:00AM-

It was the first day of Junior High for a pink flower named Leslie. He is a gentle and sweet flower, like any flowers do. When he first entered Elmore Junior High, his start wasn't good because some of them convinced him as a girl. Luckily, an antlered peanut named Penny Fitzgerald, his cousin, is on his side as they are entering Ms. Simian's Classroom to wait for their first class of the school year

"So, Leslie" Penny asked to her cousin "What do you think about your first day as a Junior High Student?"

"Well, it's fine" Leslie replied to his cousin, feeling a bit shy of introducing himself "I guess there's nothing to worry about... Maybe a little" everyone are talking each other because they introduced themselves before Ms. Simian entered the room, the very old baboon entering the room is their class teacher as everyone got into their seats for their first class

"Alright, everyone" Ms. Simian introduced the students about Junior High "Welcome to your first day of Elmore Junior High, I am Miss Lucy Simian. But any of you must call me Ms. Simian for now"

"Good Morning, Ms. Simian" Everyone greeted in a casual tone, while some are defiant tone because they may not like the school

"Before we can start our first class of this school year, we have to introduce everyone together" Ms. SImian announced "And as if you know, everyone must be friends or great acquaintances. Let's start with you!" the baboon pointed at Leslie, he is nervous about introducing himself

"Me?" Leslie asked to Lucy

"Sure, flower" Ms. Simian agreed "Stand in the middle and introduce yourself" he followed what she said, he is in front of the classroom as he started introducing himself

"I am Leslie. I am a boy and-" at his first try, most of the classmates laughed at him because they thought he is a girl and probably joking him as a boy in a girly outfit

"Silence!" Ms. Simian shouted to everyone "Don't make fun of him. you may thought that he is a girl, but he is indeed a boy, so shut up or you'll have your first detention"

"Sorry" Everyone apologized

"It's okay, Leslie, Try Again" The Baboon gives Leslie a second chance to introduce himself

"I am Leslie" He introduced everyone about himself "I am a Twelve-Year Old Flower, I can be good, wise, and sometimes hyper. So maybe we can be friends sometime, okay?" and some of them applauded because they thought of him as a good boy

"Thank you, Leslie" Ms. Simian thanked him "You may seat down. Next!" Once Leslie sat down, beside him is a paper bear named Teri as she is next to introduce herself

"I am Teri, everyone" She introduced herself to everyone in her calm and usual voice "I am a Twelve-Year Old Paper Bear. Now, I am always sensitive when it comes to being healthy. Whenever if you want to be my friend, I can take it as long as you are careful about hygiene" some of them awed like she is a cute girl at Elmore Junior High, some of them will be good acquaintances with her

What to know is that Leslie is appreciated about a girl on his side because none of his years has a female seatmate because his male seatmates always convince him a feminine boy. He may meet new friends at a later point as he will know anyone else at the hallway

-The Hallway, 9:30AM-

This is Leslie's first look at the hallway as he opens his locker for the first time. Some lockers are thematic depending on the personalities they have, Leslie has a beautiful as he puts his possessions on his locker. So far, he doesn't have friends lest he has a few female friends. A sauropod named Molly came by to meet him

"So, you're Leslie, right?" Molly asked to him

"Yes, what's your name?" Leslie then asked back about her name

"Molly is my name. Maybe, I can help you get a male friend"

"Sure, where to start?" the sauropod pointed to the blue cat and a goldfish named Gumball and Darwin respectively, they're talking to each other about having a third best friend

"How about Gumball and Darwin?" Molly suggested "There's always good at any point of moment"

"Sure" Leslie agreed about her suggestion "But I'll meet them in a different way. I'm not ready to greet a boy"

"Whatever you say, I'll see you later" Molly is leaving Leslie's side, he waved his leaf to her saying goodbye

He thought of it a not-so-bad idea to meet Gumball and Darwin. He will try in another way as he spends the whole school day learning and greeting new girls in school. Somehow, Teri is always far from Leslie or not far enough to look away as she is thinking of him since their first class

**To Be Continued... (Note: Every Chapter will be limited to 1000 Words or more, depending on the importance of the story/Next Chapter: Leslie will meet Teri after a trap loses him unconscious)**


	3. Leslie meets Teri

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K to K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Chapter 1: The Beginning'

**Leslie and Teri: The Story**

**Mini-Series Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Mini-Series Supporting Characters**: Penny, Gumball, and Darwin

**Chapter 2: Leslie meets Teri**

-Elmore Junior High-

As the day passes on, Leslie doesn't seem to meet any boys yet, although he'd plan to meet Gumball and Darwin first since they're the easiest to get along. Molly gave him an advice to meet a boy that he can be friends with, so Leslie only first met a girl and Molly is his first friend at Elmore Junior High

-School Entrance, 4:00PM-

At the end of the class, everyone is at the hallway or the school entrance to wait for their parents to pick up. Also, everyone noticed a giant ball hanging in the school stairway with a tag for something surprising

"Dude, what's that?" Darwin asked to Gumball politely

"It's a tag, Darwin" Gumball said as he has the tag in his hand "Maybe there's something inside if I pull it" and they looked up because the string of the tag leads into a big ball, Darwin thought of it as a prank so he asked

"I don't think you should this"

"Nah, You're right" Gumball ignored the tag and decided to wait their parents at the sidewalk

Everyone else gained attention to the mysterious ball, but what they didn't know is that the ball belongs to a Tyrannosaurus Rex named Tina Rex and a Minotaur named Jamie. Both of the bullies are hiding because they'll set a prank on the one who pulled the tag

"So, Jamie" Tina asked to her partner-in-crime "How is this gonna work?"

"Simple, Tina" Jamie said as she demonstrated about the giant ball surprise "When someone pulls the tag, something heavy will knock the person's brain out. I think this'll be awesome" as Jamie snickered, Tina saw someone who is pulling the tag

"Wait, who's that?" Tina asked to Jamie, they turned to see something

It was Leslie who is bored and partially sad because he didn't make any male friends yet. He noticed a tag floating in the stairway as he read the note

'To your heart that tells you to have friends, pull the tag so you can have something for a surprise'

_"Is this a trick so they can steal my money?"_ Leslie thought because his mind buzzed if he pulled the tag _"Or maybe it's another advice to meet a boy to be best friends? I'll find out"_ he started to pull the tag with his leaf as the giant ball opened

Inside the giant ball is a wide spread of glass, the thick glass is also heavy enough as it is about to hit Leslie on top of his head. Leslie hadn't noticed because his tag didn't seem to do something, so instead the glass hit Leslie without any warning on top of his head. The glass also crashed his body back inside to his pot, everyone else also noticed the surprise from the giant ball. Everyone thought if Leslie is fine, but luckily, he is fine yet unconscious because the force hitting him with the glass

"Oh my gosh" Penny wailed in horror as everyone gathered near Leslie because "Is he dead?"

"It's not dead, it's fine" Darwin said, noticing his leaves weakly shaking to signal anyone "Wait, is that a girl?"

"No, it's a boy" Tobias answered to Darwin, called everyone cautiously "Quick, Get him to the nurse!" and the kids all have the same topic about the unconscious as no one knows who did it, but it was Tina and Jamie who did it; still hiding in a bush, and Tina convinced her plan as a good job

"You know" Tina said to Jamie "Your plan seemed to work"

-Nurse's Office, 4:30PM-

It's not long how Leslie slept as he started to woke up, ending up at the nurse's office. At the Nurse's Office, he woke up while stood up in his hospital bed because the school nurse fixed his crushing problem

"Ow, what happened?" Leslie asked painfully to the nurse "How did I ended up here?"

"You are very lucky, Leslie" The School Nurse diagnosed the injuries from Leslie "It seems you are crushed by a 5-kilogram glass, so I decided to stood you up to see if you have any injuries. But since you don't have any injuries, you only have headache to last a few hours"

"Thanks, Nurse" He thanked her for diagnosis, he is nice that someone called the nurse before he knew it "I didn't notice the thick glass hitting me" beside the School Nurse is Teri who is the responsible to call the nurse and picks Leslie up

"Also, you should meet a girl" The School Nurse introduced Teri to Leslie "She is right beside me and she is the responsible to call me to get you. I'll be leaving to meet each other, you two" as the school nurse leaves the room, Leslie and Teri are alone in this room

"So, you seemed to be a beautiful boy, right?" Teri spoke first because she knew that Leslie is a boy from the start

"How did you know?" Leslie asked nervously, because he is probably shy to talk to a sensitive girl

"Simple, I heard about you from Penny Fitzgerald" Teri knew him from his cousin Penny, saying about himself "And she told me that you're a good friend to start making friends with boys"

"Yeah, it's true. My name is Leslie. What's yours?"

"Teri is my name. Is it okay if we can be friends?"

"Sure. Anything you want"

"You see, I never have friends with a boy before in Junior High until i met you because I helped you call the nurse"

"I know, I just like anyone who convinced me as a real boy"

"Leslie, you seemed to have a feminine name for a boy. Sometimes, a female name for a boy can be confusing first"

"Teri, I know we're friends but is it okay if I can go home?"

"Sure, you can go. Also to wash hands so you can't get germs"

"Actually, I'm a flower. My hygiene is different than any other species"

"Oh, sorry. My bad" Before Leslie leaves the room, Teri has something to give him "Wait, before you go, there's a tag that I have to give you because of the giant ball prank"

"It's okay, I know what it is" Leslie knew what it said in this letter "Goodbye, Teri"

"Goodbye, Leslie" Teri waved her hand goodbye to him "See you tomorrow" as he is gone, Teri also leaves the room so her parents can pick her up.

**Next Chapter: Leslie and Penny sleep together at the Fitzgerald House, reflecting their first day of school**


	4. End of First Day

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K to K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Chapter 1: The Beginning'

The Land Before Time Characters are from Universal/Amblin (Cameo Appearance Only)

**Leslie and Teri: The Story**

**Mini-Series Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Mini-Series Supporting Characters**: Penny, Gumball, and Darwin

**Chapter 3: End of the First Day**

-The Fitzgerald House-

-The Living Room, 6:00PM-

It was a cheering night at the Fitzgerald House after Penny and Leslie's first school day. They are now watching 'The Land Before Time HD'. Tonight's episode is Season One Episode 'The Spooky Nighttime Adventure' as Mrs. Fitzgerald is serving them dinner tonight

"You hatchlings worry too much..." Cera said in a serious tone as Penny, her younger sister, and Leslie laughed about the characters' cowardice, much to say that Mrs. Fitzgerald prepared dinner now as she said cheeringly to her kids "Dinner is served, everyone"

"Cool" The Fitzgerald duo and Leslie said in unison as they walked to the dining room to eat dinner, Mr. Fitzgerald came back home just as Penny lastly sat her chair

"There you are, dear" Mrs. Fitzgerald greeted her husband, removing his suitcase after a good day's work

"Hey, honey" Mr. Fitzgerald greeted his wife sitting his chair the last "Whatcha serving?"

"Just beef stew" She replied as everyone in the family started eating dinner tonight

Sometime Later...

As the family and Leslie are eating dinner, Penny first speaks about her first day at Junior High. Her parents are grateful that Penny brought Leslie to the school since he can't do it alone without her. After all, Penny and Leslie are cousins

"It was a great at school, dad" Penny commented about her first day to her father with confidence

"Why, is it because you've met a lot of friends?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked to his daughter, he snickered because of his exciting day at work

"Of course, I started with a boy" Penny said while she ate her food "Then girls, funny though because he is nervous to hangout with me"

"So, Leslie" Mrs. Fitzgerald turned to her nephew "How about you?"

"Not going well" Leslie explained his first day honestly "But at the end, I only met a few girls. Also, I kinda get nervous about meeting a cute girl"

"It's because, both of you have a crush on someone" Mrs. Fitzgerald solved their nervousness, Penny and Leslie are shocked with a 'what?' "Don't worry, you'll find out when you meet the same guy"

"I'm just glad we're having a great start" Penny said about the day, Leslie felt shocked about realizing a crush "Also, it's fine here meeting different species of our new friends"

"So, what do you think about Elmore Junior High?" Penny's Little Sister asked to her sister

"Great" Penny and Leslie said together in a melancholic mood "We'll meet more friends someday"

"Jinxed!" Leslie interrupted with a point on his leaf to her, Penny rolled her eyes because of his sarcastic jokes

-Elmore Suburban, 8:30PM-

At night of the suburban, Leslie is leaving the house now as Leslie waved goodbye at Penny Fitzgerald. Penny knew he can go home all by himself, she closed as she noticed the weather forecast that Elmore will have a rainy night in just a few minutes

Back to Leslie, he is thinking his first day at school while walking with his roots

"I guess going at Elmore Junior High is not bad after all" Leslie said to himself while he is heading back to his greenhouse "Maybe I can get a chance to meet boys again, not like elementary school" and then he heard a rumble as it started to rain, good thing is that Leslie can drink water and even rainwater via his dirt and roots

"Oh no, this isn't good" Leslie rushed to his house fast until he saw Teri in the distance, Teri is blowing slowly because of the wind blowing her "Teri, what is she doing here?" He rushed fast as Teri is trying to go back home safely, but she is about to be blown away

Teri is flying away but Leslie grabbed her hand with his leaf for a few seconds. She first thought that she will say farewell to Elmore by flying, but when she opened her eyes, it was Leslie who stopped her flying

"Leslie?" Teri asked the flower with his name, Leslie pulled her back to the ground as he saw his greenhouse not far away

"Don't worry, come to my greenhouse" Leslie said to her as he dragged her to his greenhouse "Teri, you're blowing. My greenhouse is windproof"

-Leslie's Greenhouse, 8:40PM-

As Leslie fully put her in his greenhouse, he closed his glassy door shut as his light turned on. It reveals a natural park-like Interior of the Greenhouse as Teri is awed about the surprise

"Phew, gladly you're safe" Leslie then apologized to Teri "I'm sorry for taking you here like an idiot"

"No, it's fine" Teri forgave him casually, no harm is done to her "It's just I've never a greenhouse that cool"

"I know, Teri" Leslie then walked to his cordless phone to call "If you need something, I'll be at the phone calling your parents that you'll be safe with me" she nodded and looked at the garden of his house

Teri doesn't notice his greenhouse being so environmental and very different from the usual houses. She'd been in the park but she didn't visit a greenhouse this thematic to her as she felt the cold water drenching her papery body because of the rain

"I think I'm wet, Leslie" Teri shivered while wrapping her arms in her torso "Can you... make me... warm?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you" Leslie agree to help Teri, he pushed a button from one of his plants and it showed up a temperature control

Sometime Later...

After Leslie set his temperature warm, Teri slowly normalizes her body temperature. She is sitting on a log beside him while he is sprinkling his fertilizer to give nutrients on his body

"Leslie, is this where you live?" Teri asked to the flower boy "Living without your parents?"

"No, my parents are late to come back home" Leslie answered her question "Don't worry, they welcome visitors anytime. Where is your house?"

"Far away from Penny's house. Apart from that, thanks for letting me stay here. I was too slow to think about the weather"

"No problem, Teri. that's what friends are for"

"I... Uh... I don't think the rain will stop soon"

"I think so, Penny heard that while I don't. Maybe you wanna go for a sleepover?"

"Sure" Teri agreed as Leslie settled flower beds for him and his family, badly enough that Teri doesn't have a bed to sleep "I'm sorry if there are no beds for you, you can sleep on logs or clean grass"

"So, do you clean the greenhouse everyday?" Teri said as she lay down flatly on her log

"Nature did that for us. Sometimes, my dad is good at managing our greenhouse with an air conditioner" Leslie said as he removed his pot to bury himself to the ground starting with his roots, Teri isn't looking at him though "Greenhouses are the most suitable places for plants to live. Such as Idaho have his own suburban house with his family, Dolly having a very cold house to freeze herself and keep her body intact"

"Well, I hope we can have a good school day" Teri said as she looked at him, he is in the ground as Teri smiled at his way of sleeping "Don't you think, Leslie?"

"Yeah, I guess" Leslie said as the light started to turn into a nightlight "Goodnight, Teri" as Leslie drift himself to sleep, Teri yawned and she looked at the glassy roof

"Goodnight" Teri whispered as she also drifted to sleep, lastly to see is the rain from the roof "Leslie..." she felt comfort on Leslie's greenhouse, Teri had never been this comfortable like a hospital bed as they will wake up another day to go to school

**Next Chapter: Short Chapter as Teri has a nightmare about Leslie. Friendship ahead. And you can now decide what chapter is next for the new pairing, Leslie and Teri.**


	5. Nightmare (Example of Request)

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K to K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Chapter 1: The Beginning'

**Leslie and Teri: The Story**

**Mini-Series Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Mini-Series Supporting Characters**: Penny, Gumball, and Darwin

**Chapter 4 or Example Request Chapter: Nightmare (Suggested by FanBoy752)**

-Leslie's Greenhouse, 2:00AM-

It was an early morning for Leslie and Teri, also Leslie's parents came by at midnight. Teri is still sleeping in a log as the rain stopped few minutes ago. But then, Teri quivered her body as she felt so hot and sweating as she started whimpering. Leslie slowly woke up for no reason but he saw Teri shaking badly. He tried to woke her up by rubbing her stomach with his leaf

"Teri, wake up" Leslie whispered to her "You're crying. What's happened?" and then Teri opened her eyes, realizing it was a just a dream yet a nightmare

"How did I dream in just 15 Minutes? 15 Minutes from 9:00PM to 2:00AM" Teri thought about her dream as she hugged him cowardly "Oh, Leslie. I had a nightmare, you were dying and everyone blamed me" and he comforted her fear while he rubbed her back

"There, there" Leslie said calmly "Whatever it is, it's all over now" he also felt Teri's body being hot while she slept

"I also had a fever while I was dreaming" Teri said while waterless tears flow in her eyes "Do you think I look like a weak girl?"

"No, Teri. Why would anyone know you're a weak girl?" Leslie answered, putting her back to the log "Just rest a while and you'll be feeling better in a few hours"

"Yeah, about that" Teri said in curiosity, no longer thinking of her nightmare anymore "Beside you are your parents" his parents are at the same species as him but different petal colors

"I know. There's my mother and father" Leslie answered quietly "It's 2:00AM, go back to sleep, you don't want to wake up late"

"Sure, Leslie" Teri replied as she slowly drifted to sleep "Goodnight" Once she started to sleep peacefully, Leslie go back to his ground but he doesn't want to let Teri have another nightmare

"Teri, is it okay if I sleep beside you?" Leslie asked, Teri hummed in agreement as he knows what she is saying "I'll take that as a yes" and he sleeps beside her to sleep peacefully together

-Leslie's Greenhouse, 6:45AM-

In the morning, Teri woke up first before Leslie. She slept seamlessly because Leslie is beside her while sleeping, they saw a note from Leslie's parents. Leslie picked it up and he read the note

'Leslie, take care of your visitor since we didn't prepare food for your guest. For the visitor, there is at least water to drink and you may eat one of our homegrown vegetables. -Leslie's Parents'

"Good morning, Leslie" Teri greeted to him while she is stretching her back

"Good morning, Teri" Leslie greeted to her as he asked "Are you hungry?"

"Sure, Leslie. is there something I can eat for breakfast?" Teri replied because she felt her empty stomach, wanting to eat now

"The note says that there is a garden which you can eat homegrown vegetables" Leslie pointed the inside garden, then the fountain "And water somewhere in this Greenhouse. Is this okay to you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine as I don't get any germs" Teri said without hesitation "But for now, let's get ready for school" and they prepare their chores to get ready to go to school, Leslie sprinkles water on his dirt while Teri puts up her sanitizer on her hands

Leslie and Teri eat breakfast together, but they have different foods because he is a plant and she is an animal. Teri ate a cabbage while Leslie has noodles as their breakfast today. Once they are finished eating breakfast, they go outside to wait for the school. As the school bus arrives, Rocky opened the door of the bus and Teri goes in first and Leslie goes in second

"All aboard, you two" Rocky called to Leslie and Teri as he starts to drive somewhere

"Thanks, Rocky" Leslie thanked him while going somewhere, they sit together in one seat

Their neighboring seats also has their friends, Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Molly, as they greeted together before arriving at Elmore Junior High. Leslie and Teri knew their friendship started uninterruptable once they're in Elmore Junior High. They'll meet new friends someday and together, to be best friends forever. However, this is just the beginning chapter before the series begins as the story will skip to the present

**Next Chapter: After Leslie and Teri have been hanging out for a long time, everybody convinced that Leslie or Teri may have a crush on each other. The rest is your choice.**


	6. Crush (Start of Request)

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K to K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Chapter 1: The Beginning'

**Leslie and Teri: The Story**

**Mini-Series Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Mini-Series Supporting Characters**: Penny, Gumball, Molly, and Darwin

**Chapter 5: Crush (P.S. To Avoid Confusion, Leslie is Male and Teri is Female)**

-Elmore Junior High-

-The Hallway, 9:30AM-

At the hallway of the school, Leslie and Teri are eating together with their individual foods. Leslie only eats meat to prevent cannibalism, Teri isn't afraid of eating any junk food since she may have followed her food pyramid very much. With their seatmates, Gumball and Darwin, Leslie is now convinced as a beautiful boy of the school

"So, have you heard of the new movie?" Leslie asked to Gumball and Darwin "It is a teen drama-romance that a boy is hanging out with girls yet he falls in love with one of the girls"

"Yeah, I heard, Leslie" Gumball replied, telling about him and Penny "So, I buy two tickets for me and Penny to go on a movie tonight at Saturday"

"Wow, your advices from Leslie worked out for you" Teri giggled because Penny is moving on with Gumball, turned to Darwin to ask "Speaking of which, Darwin, what movie are you going to see?"

"I'm trying to stay Carrie in-character" Darwin replied to Teri "So, I buy two tickets for the movie TV, Rated PG" and they awe like it's a dare

"I guess you have something to do on a saturday, right?" Gumball asked to his brother "Plus, TV is meant to be a horror movie where a girl inside the TV catches a victim. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course" Darwin said to Gumball, agreeing to take the horror and pain coming up "Because Carrie is the only one she can take the horror" and then Penny Fitzgerald joins the conversation with her snack

"So, guys" Penny greeted "Whatcha saying?"

"Nothing..." Gumball said as the rest followed along, confusing Penny about the topic; Teri then noticed that she must go somewhere for her monthly check-up

"I gotta go" Teri said to everyone, leaving the table for some reason "I have to attend my monthly check-up at the nurse's office"

"Bye, Teri" Everyone waved goodbye at her, Teri leaves the cafeteria before Leslie can say goodbye

"See you, Teri" Leslie said off-screen, turned to his cousin "So, how is the club meeting?"

"Going well" Penny said to Leslie with a whispering tone "So, where is Teri going?" he first noticed Teri's name, he started to feel nervous about her

"Running on errands" Leslie replied "I feel strange when I'm around her for sometime" Penny first think of what he is saying, Penny leaned into him and whispered into his petals for something surprising

"What?" Leslie asked to his cousin, Penny giggled while Gumball and Darwin earned a sarcastic look at her "What are you saying?"

"It means..." Penny confessed the feelings Leslie has to someone special "You have a crush on Teri" and then Leslie first blushed about the girl he is best friends with is also his crush, he whimpered because he doesn't want to make the public notice him

"Teri?" Leslie asked to Penny, worried about being a feminine boy "But... I look like a girl, and I don't want to cause a controversy here"

"No you're not, Leslie" Gumball corrected his gender problem "You just have to be yourself, she likes you to be her best friend"

"But that's a long time" Leslie kept worrying about Teri, asked to his friends and Penny "What if she says 'no' or just panic?"

"Nah, don't worry" Darwin comforted to the flower boy "When I hangout with Carrie, I thought she was a beautiful girl at first. But when I started to like her, she is a not-so-bad girl after all"

"Leslie, your advices can help you tell your feelings to her" Penny said about his advices can help him impress Teri "She never have a crush because most boys make fun of her, am I right?"

"Usually I tried hard practicing but I have to try" Leslie nodded and he has an advice he'd never try "It's best I have to tell her privately" and Darwin snaps his fingerless hand as he has an idea

"I have an idea" Darwin said in an impressive tone, Gumball snickered "And it ain't funny" but he kept snickering until he slapped him in the cheek, being annoyed of his rejected ideas

-The Hallway, 9:40AM-

At the hallway, after Teri have her check-up at the Nurse's Office, she opens her locker and she sees a note from a friend. She reads it and it says: (Malapropisms are used)

Your life is once a fragile hard, (Heart)

But when I look at you, your eyes shine me.

I know you like me as a frail (Friend)

But I have more than I felt about you.

-Secret Admirer

After Teri read the note, she keeps it and closes her locker. After closing it, she turned to her other side and she saw Leslie who is beside her all along

"So, Teri" Leslie greeted nicely to Teri "Whatcha doing?"

"Uh, great" Teri greeted normally as they walk together "So, why are you here?"

"Just wondering about the letter that I..." But Leslie spat out the words he should not said to Teri, covering his mouth with his leaf and Teri blushed because of him writing a note which turned out to be a love letter

"Wait, you?!" Teri asked embarrassingly yet offending Leslie

Somewhere in the hallway, Gumball, Darwin, and Penny giggled quietly

"Dude, this better not be true"

Back to Leslie and Teri, just a few seconds while Gumball and his friends laughed, Leslie facepalmed in shame because he confessed indirectly. Teri is numbed about knowing that Leslie wrote the letter

"Crud!" Leslie argued himself, while just panicked to Teri "Why did I spit it out? If I should have listen to Gumball, Darwin, or Penny, I would've get the right words for you" once Teri shook out of her numbness, she touched his back stem comfortingly after Leslie cried in shame

"Wait, Leslie" Teri comforted "Calm down, relax, we're alone. What were you saying?" he turned to Teri without any dramatic feelings

"Okay, I said those things for you because..." Leslie said while his eyes are not focusing at her "It's not just we're best friends for a long time, but also I have a crush on you"

"Leslie, it's okay if you're nervous to tell you" Teri forgave him for liking her in a surprising mood "I was nervous too. I mean, you can't be yourself if you're just panicking for me"

"Gee, thanks. I don't know why I freak out in front of you, other than like a comedy around here"

"Is it because of this?" Teri nervously asked as she kissed him on the cheek, both of them blushed because they are liking each other "I like you, Les. You're a beautiful boy"

"Thanks, Teri" Leslie thanked yet stammered "I-I-I like you too. You're not as much fearful as I thought" she giggled like she thought of him like a cute boy

"What are friends for, Leslie. I mean... I don't want to spoil"

"So, is it okay if we can hangout more often?"

"Yeah, after school or weekends"

"See you later, Teri"

"Bye, Leslie" and they giggled each other as they walk away each other, Leslie then noticed Gumball, Penny, and Darwin are hiding in one of the lockers as he is annoyed about the plan

"What are you laughing?" Leslie asked annoyingly to them "I thought this is gonna work"

"Okay, Penny started giggling before I do" Darwin honestly said to Leslie, pointing at Penny

Penny gasped as she sternly looked Darwin while the goldfish has the innocent face and Gumball in a sarcastic look at him. The Chapter ends Penny insulting Darwin

"I can't believe, You told to Leslie about it!"

**End of Chapter 5 (Next Chapter: Your choice now. PM or Review the theme of the next chapter. Only up to K+ themes and OCs are acceptable to join. Give me at least 3 ideas to continue the story, new chapters will be within a week or two after the new chapter publishes)**


	7. Fertilizer

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K to K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Chapter 1: The Beginning'

**Leslie and Teri: The Story**

**Mini-Series Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Mini-Series Supporting Characters**: Penny, Gumball, Molly, and Darwin

**Chapter 6: Fertilizer**

-Leslie's Greenhouse, 11:00AM-

At Leslie's Greenhouse, Teri is helping him for today while Leslie's parents are gone. They are watering the plants while Leslie is about pour fertilizer for his crops. But when he pick up his fertilizer, he realized it was empty

"Anything wrong, Leslie?" Teri asked while her partner shook the fertilizer pack, only a few granules left

"My fertilizer is empty" Leslie said as he requested to Teri "Maybe you can help me get another one?"

"Sure, I can help" Teri agreed, but then asked about the fertilizer "Where should I buy the fertilizer?"

"There's the nearest Nursery around the outskirts of Tobias' House" Leslie said while he finds his map to give direction "I'll give you the map to show you directions" and he handed the map to her, it was just a few turns away for Teri to get there

"Thanks, Leslie" Teri said in appreciation as she leaves the greenhouse "I'll be right back" he knew she is leaving, but he has something else to say

"Watch out for Dogs somewhere in the turf" Leslie warned to her, but she is outside of the house "They like the fertilizer really bad" Teri heard him barely, but she decided to follow the map to go to the nursery

-Elmore Greenshop, 11:15AM-

It only took 15 Minutes of walking for Teri to see the nursery called Elmore Greenshop. This shop is the nursery of the city as it consist of common to rare breeds of flower seeds, and also gardening aids for first-time gardeners. Teri opened the door and she is adored about the shop. They were butterflies in few of the flowers displayed, exotic species of flowers which comes not from smuggled products, and also unique uniform of decorations

"Hello, is anyone there?" Teri called into the room, and the counter is open; she saw it was Leslie's mother, she is like her son but in random colors on her petals because of her specialty in agriculture

"Hello there, Teri" Leslie's Mother greeted "I'm Leslie's Mother"

"Nice to meet you" Teri greeted back, evaluating the majestic garden "I was adored about your shop"

"It's not much of a big effort. What do you need today?"

"Leslie ran out of fertilizer today so he asked me to get a new one"

"Here, take this, cute bear" Leslie's Mother grabs a special fertilizer and show it to her, it is in a white plastic yet inside is white-grayish gold granules for the fertilizer "This fertilizer is doubled than Leslie's usual fertilizer he used"

"So, how much does it cost?"

"It's just free since you're helping my son, dear" Leslie's Mother give the special fertilizer to Teri, she is grateful that his mother helped her made her work easily

"Thanks, dandelion"

"It's okay to call up my nickname from other kinds of flowers because I am famous for the shop" as the leaves the shop, Leslie's Mother pick up her phone and shared the news to her son

-Elmore Suburban, 11:20AM-

A Hundred Meters before Leslie's house, Teri is carrying the fertilizer until she heard a growling noise from behind. She froze like something is going to get her

"What is that?" Teri asked as she slowly turned her head in a right angle, Leslie is right; a pack of dogs will chase her on the away "Ah, Cube-Shaped Bulldogs!" she started to run away from the pack of 3 dogs as they bark and run to catch her

She ran into an alleyway so she can get advantage to get the shortcut. The dogs closed her exits everytime she sees one until the last one took her into a cul-de-sac. The dogs cornered her as she dropped the special fertilizer in her hand, horror is now scaring her to let her grab the pack

"Oh no" Teri felt disappointed if she loses the fertilizer "Leslie is gonna be sad if I let the dogs eat it" as the dogs are about to eat the fertilizer, someone in the alleyway or Gumball and Darwin are rescuing Teri unexpectedly

"Hey, dogs" Gumball shouted as the pack turned to the cat, their worst enemy "Is this what you're looking for?" he raised his hand to attract them with a dog biscuit

"Gumball, what are you doing?" Teri asked to the cat

"Leslie told us to check on you" Darwin replied to Teri, instead of Gumball who is whistling "So you're being chased by bulldogs"

"Jeez, just get rid of it" Teri panicked "Rabies can kill anyone in just a bite without vaccination"

"It's just a cartoon, I'm not gonna die" Gumball broke the fourth wall as the dogs are about to chase the duo "Darwin, let's run!" they scream as the lure the dogs out of the alleyway to let Teri escape

The paper bear grabbed the special fertilizer and she head back to Leslie's greenhouse safe and sound

-Leslie's Greenhouse, 11:25AM-

It's 25 Minutes long of how Leslie waited Teri patiently as the paper bear rushed inside with exhaustion. Teri got her special fertilizer safe in her hands as she give it to Leslie

"Teri, what happened to you?" Leslie asked with shock to Teri because she dirt spots on her blazer, even if she disliked the dirtiness as she explained honestly

"I ignored your warning and I thought it wasn't made-up" Teri apologized for letting the dogs almost got her fertilizer "I'm sorry about what happened earlier"

"It's okay, you just need to clean up" Leslie forgave her as she takes a bath in his fountain "I heard you bring the special fertilizer"

"It's true, is this okay?" as Teri gives the special fertilizer, he is grateful that he can grow his plants healthier

"It's awesome" Leslie replied "Thanks for your help, Teri"

"Sure, Leslie" Teri replied as she takes a bath on Leslie's fountain

Leslie turned away because he doesn't to offend a girl, he continued doing his usual chore as Teri later dries her up and helps him do the gardening.

**(Next Chapter: Teri is sick for a short while as Leslie do her assignment for her, but ended up going to detention at lunch break. Or PM or R on next chapters)**


	8. Cheat

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K to K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Chapter 1: The Beginning'

**Leslie and Teri: The Story**

**Mini-Series Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Mini-Series Supporting Characters**: Penny, Gumball, Molly, and Darwin

**Chapter 7: Cheat**

-Elmore Suburban, 7:00PM-

It was a rainy night at the suburbs as Leslie is studying while he has an umbrella on his other hand. While he is on his way home, he saw Teri playing in the rain. Despite of what she is doing, Leslie knows that someone will catch a cold if playing in the rain too long

"Why are you here, Teri?" Leslie asked to her, she is splashing the puddle with her small weight

"Playing in the rain" Teri replied to Leslie, he is confused of her new habit "Jamie told me it was fun"

"Wait, did you talk to Jamie recently?" Leslie asked with curiosity because he knew Jamie is one of the two bullies at school

"Uh, yes..." Teri then asked nervously "Why, is there something wrong, Leslie?"

"You're gonna get sick if you play too long" Leslie worriedly said to her, and he closes his book to add his line "You do know that rainwater can be good for you yet can get sick"

"What could go wrong?" Teri asked as she stare in the nightly horizon and rainwater touching her palm "I just play here few minutes ago"

-Teri's House, 7:30PM-

Few minutes later, Leslie carried her to home as she suddenly fell sick after playing in the rain for a short time

"That could go wrong" Teri started to sneeze as she grabbed her tissue, Leslie felt sorry for not saving her from the rain "Do you think your assignment is finished?"

"I did before I go home" Leslie replied her question, chuckling because he may be genius today "I don't know why I feel so genius and..." before he can finish his sentence, Teri requested something before she goes to sleep very early

"Leslie, could you do my assignment for me?" once she asked, Leslie is shocked that helping her can lead him into a bad punishment called Detention

"But, Teri" Leslie started worry more "Cheating is wrong, what if I do something wrong and..." but she is fast asleep while he is asking the question

"Oh no, she is sleeping" Leslie facepalmed with discourage, knowing she bailed on him and then started thinking "Should I do this?" and then his good and evil consciences appear both of his sides, the good is yellow petals and white pot while the evil is red petals and black pot with horns on his head

"No, Leslie. Cheating is wrong and you will get into detention" Good Leslie said to him, telling nothing but the truth "Tell Teri you can't and she'll understand" and then Leslie's evil conscience appeared on his other side

"No, she won't, stupid petals" Evil Leslie replied to Good Leslie angrily "She'll offend you and she might decline you as a friend"

"Oh yeah?" Good Leslie mocked and the consciences started arguing in front of Leslie's face as he sways his leaves to the consciences, they disappear as he felt embarrassed and nerveless to face Teri's ups and downs

"I can't think of it!" Leslie wailed to his consciences as he forced no choice but to do something to help Teri understand

-Elmore Junior High-

-Ms. Simian's Classroom, 9:15AM-

The next morning, Leslie passed his assignment to Ms. Simian in the aforementioned classroom. His seatmate is his cousin 'Penny.'

"Teri grew sick for a short while" Penny asked to her cousin, felt sorry about doing something wrong "So, what did she asked?"

"I don't know, do her assignment or something" Leslie answered as she giggled at first, but shocked because doing someone else's assignment is cheating

"What?!" Penny asked with shock as Ms. Simian appear in front of them, despite of Gumball and Darwin's comfortless look

"Eh-Hem" Ms. Simian said with despise to them, both of her hands show assignments of Leslie and Teri with the same handwriting "Do you mind whose writing is this? It's on both of the assignments" before Leslie could speak, the consciences reappear to fight over

"Nice try, petal brain" Good Leslie annoyingly said to him "Tell her the truth"

"Yeah, right" Evil Leslie snorted on Good Leslie "She'll put him in detention. What do you think?"

"I'm the truth" Good Leslie argued "And nothing but the truth!" before they attack, they disappear after Leslie sway his leaves again

"I was the one who did it, Ms. Simian" Leslie spat out his foul lie to Ms. Simian, she started to blow her fuse as she sent him to Principal Brown

-Principal Brown's Office, 9:20AM-

At Principal Brown's Office, the aforementioned principal got angry about Leslie's offence. Off-screen, Ms. Simian explained about Leslie and Teri's handwriting and Principal Brown blown his fuse for this

"Doing Teri's Assignment, Leslie?!" Principal Brown angrily asked to the violator who is Leslie

"Yes, Principal Brown" Leslie answered in shame "Teri is sick last night and she asked me to do her assignment while she slept" Principal Brown knew his feelings to Teri, but he ignored his truth as he punished him badly

"What discouraging girl, and you should be ashamed" Principal Brown said his lesson to Leslie "You and your partner will have 4 Hours Detention starting after lunch for sharing assignments. Now, enjoy your last snack of the day" and Leslie walk away sadly out of his office, reflecting his bad idea about doing assignments for Teri

-The Detention Room, 1:00PM-

At the detention room, Leslie is already here as Teri came by mid-day. She knew about her punishment for letting Leslie do her assignment as she pick up her smartphone to call him. Leslie's smartphone beeped and he called Teri

"Leslie, I'm sorry for putting you into this" Teri apologized to him very dearly, Leslie grew mad about her

"Yeah, right" Leslie ignored her apology as he asked "What does it matter, right now?"

"Because I'm behind the door" Teri replied as he saw her in the door, she opened the door and she sat beside him while locking her smartphone

"I should have said that" Teri apologized very detail, much to his dismay to her "Because if only I have responsible, I would never hurt you socially" and she rested her head with her hands to hope Leslie forgive her

"I must forgive her?" Leslie asked to himself, reappearing again the consciences

"Never, Leslie" Evil Leslie demanded to Leslie "She offended you and now you pay her back"

"Tsk, tsk" Good Leslie mocked Evil Leslie's thought "Not on my watch, violator. Leslie, you should forgive her because... Are you okay, Leslie?" the flower whimpered and then shouted while swaying his leaves to cut them out

"What's wrong with me?!" The consciences disappeared but Teri heard it

"What is it, Leslie?" Teri asked to him about his problem

"My consciences" Leslie now forgave Teri about the detention "I have to forgive you now because I have to think twice about doing someone else's assignment"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes! And I don't know why I have to scream in this detention room?"

"There, there. It'll be fine, I should be the one to be sorry for sharing assignment. My first time there is when I scream in front of the hallway and insult Masami like a fat cloud"

"You're not the only one here" Gumball suddenly said to Leslie, they turned behind them and the duo got injuries from the previous chapter

"Gumball and I sometimes scream when Ms. Simian puts us in detention" Darwin said with sarcasm look to them, Gumball somehow has his face bitten without any cuts

"I told you we didn't die in this cartoon" Gumball broke the fourth wall to them, knowing the chapter should end here as Leslie and Teri looked at each other for a casual chat.

**End of Chapter 7 (Next Chapter: Teri gives Leslie a nickname while they are eating lunch together at the roof. Or PM or R for next chapters)**


	9. Nickname

**The Amazing World of Gumball (K to K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

See 'Chapter 1: The Beginning'

**Leslie and Teri: The Story**

**Mini-Series Main Characters: Leslie and Teri**

**Mini-Series Supporting Characters: Penny, Gumball, Molly, and Darwin**

**Chapter 8: Nickname**

-Elmore Park, 2:00PM-

At Elmore Park, Leslie and Teri are laughing together after a good play of tag. They were hanging out on a saturday now that they make up yesterday at detention room

"Leslie, why are you setting up a picnic here?" Teri asked to him while he is setting up the blanket

"My family can go on a picnic anytime we are Elmore Park" Leslie answered honestly to Teri "But why not I set it up for you, just the two of us?"

"Sure" Teri offered a help setting the food for them "Penny doesn't mind if I go with you"

After Teri helped Leslie in setting up the picnic. They are delighted about hanging out together as Leslie sat on his blanket first

"Picnic is set" Leslie offered to Teri "Would you like to sit, Ms. Teri?"

"Sure, Mr. Leslie" Teri agreed, sitting with her lower legs as Leslie pick up something from his bag

"Look what I got, Tea?" Leslie offered a cup of tea to Teri, she nodded in agreement as she sipped the cup politely

"Your tea tasted good" Teri evaluated happily like she'd never taste the tea before "How did you make one for us?"

"I haven't taste it yet" Leslie replied honestly "So why not I let you drink it before I do?" she shrugged in agreement, much to as she is eating one of Leslie's sandwich (Most are vegetable while few are meat)

"So, why do you have to afraid of drinking your own tea?" Teri asked while Leslie is eating his sandwich

"Actually, this is what I'm afraid of" Leslie showed a poster to Teri which is identical to 'The Flower', she doesn't mind reading this because she have seen this poster while she is hanging out with Gumball and Darwin

"It's okay, Leslie" Teri forgave him about his fear "I believe in this too. I would never harm you by eating something like you" as she said that, Leslie finished his sandwich and got another one

"Flowers aren't editable, much for bears" Leslie explained about his vegetables for his parents, editable is malapropism for edible "But vegetables are fine as long as I don't eat my kind. My family grow vegetables for their business to run. Like my mother running a nursery to sell her flowers. My father working as a florist for his homegrown vegetables to be useful"

"My family is like that but reversed" Teri reacted and she drink water "Same dream job and same minds. My mother works as a doctor while my father... I haven't seen my father but he can beat rocks" Leslie chuckled after Teri drank her water, he offered her another sandwich which is meat

"Good for you" Leslie said and they enjoy talking together in the blanker, their friendship risen as if Leslie and Teri are getting along while eating their snacks

Sometime Later...

Leslie rested like a flower while Teri lay down under the grass as they are watching the clouds. They're playing of how clouds look like as Teri thought of something

"Leslie, I've been thinking"

"What is it?" Leslie asked while he is sunbathing to regenerate photosynthesis

"I like to call you something other than your name" Teri raised her head while she said in a confidential mood

"What makes you think of that?"

"Well, It's because... Sometimes friends can call them a good name other their real name. Such as boys referring to another boy as 'dude' or 'man.' And basically to girls as 'girls' or 'gals' which is I am"

"So, what is your nickname?"

"It's basically the same because my name is short enough to fit in as a name and nickname"

"I was aware of that, in most of the time" Leslie said, asking about to refer him from Teri "So, what were referring to me as a nickname?" then Teri first thought of Leslie's nickname as if she suggested a nickname taken from an original name

"Leslie... Les..." Teri thought as finally suggest a nickname for Leslie, saying to him "Les can be a good nickname because it is short for Leslie"

"Good idea" Leslie replied happily "Here's an entangle, Teri. Is that okay if you can call me Les?" Malapropism for example, Teri understand some of his malapropisms as she replied

"Of course" She giggled like what she suggested is an attractive name "Sounds a cute name for you, Les"

"Say, Let's walk somewhere after setting up" Leslie planned, she nodded like he may be referring to a date

"So, about your grammar" Teri hid her thoughts while she ask "Does it bug anyone, other than Darwin?"

Somewhere away from Leslie and Teri's picnic, Gumball and Penny are walking together at the park until Penny's feet got tired and started to lay together on a shady tree. What they saw is Leslie and Teri, they are in good terms somehow

"So, Penny" Gumball asked to her casually "How is Leslie and Teri getting alone?"

"Not much to say" Penny commented "But they are talking together" but as Penny stretched her back, Gumball noticed her good posture as dreamily looked at her

"Oh, Penny" Gumball thought of her dreamily, turning to Penny who stared at him in sign of friendship "By the time your shell broke, you look beautiful"

Back to reality, Penny turned to the flower and the bear who are cleaning up before walking somewhere

"Leslie is supposed to be a girl" Penny stated to Gumball while she didn't notice his fantasy "But after his birth, gardeners corrected his gender and he is a boy. Their family has ideas of how he got his name" snapped back to reality, Gumball asked because he understood what she said

"Is that why Leslie is his name?"

"Of course, Gumball" A woman voice answered to him "Plus, he's sensitive to find out why and how" surprised, Gumball and Penny turned and it was Penny's mother

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Penny asked to her mother

"Mrs. Watterson told me to check on you while you're dating, so is your father" Mrs. Fitzgerald honestly said "It seems you two matured so well"

"We are, Mrs. Fitzgerald" Gumball replied nicely, Mrs. Fitzgerald turned to somewhere and her nephew is dating with a girl

"I see Leslie is in love with someone" Mrs. Fitzgerald said, happy because Leslie and Teri are hanging out more often

"I know, right" Penny said "I guess Gumball and I are fine for now"

"Penny and I are going to buy groceries" Mrs. Fitzgerald invited Gumball "Do you want to come, Gumball?"

"Sure, Mrs. Fitzgerald" Gumball agreed as they go to Elmore Shopping to buy groceries for their dinner.

**End of Chapter 8 (Next Chapter: Leslie, Teri, Penny, Mrs. Fitzgerald, and Gumball are at Elmore Shopping buying groceries until a criminal takes over the shop)**


End file.
